characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuugi Hoshiguma
Summary Yuugi Hoshiguma (星熊 勇儀, Hoshiguma Yuugi) is an oni currently living in the Ancient City, which is in the Underworld. She has an unexplainable ability. She was once one of the Four Devas of the Mountain, along with Suika Ibuki and two others, and she lives alongside many other oni who were forced below ground. Yuugi is a very firm and straightforward oni. She likes those who are strong and brave and has no mercy for the weak and cowardly. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Yuugi Hoshiguma Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown, presumably centuries old. Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Can scream loud enough to flatten forests, Can cause and wield "Unexplainable Phenomena", Regeneration (Low Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Lunar Empowerment, Invisibility, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Lived in Former Hell which is filled with poisonous air) and Insanity Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), History Manipulation Attack Potency: Macroverse Level '(Stated by Suika to be physically stronger than her although it was unclear on how Suika can shatter the heaven. However, it's stated that all onis are capable of shattering said heaven with their eyes closed and had tied at the back) 'Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) 'Lifting Strength: Class K '(Comparable to vampires who are stated to be able to uproot a thousand old tree) 'Striking Strength: Macroversal (Stated by Suika to be stronger than herself physically) Durability: Macroversal '(Comparable to Suika) 'Stamina: 'Superhuman 'Range: Many meters, likely considerably higher (Comparable to Suika) Standard Equipment: The Hoshiguma Dish, a sake dish that improves the quality of any sake poured into it. The dish is considered a masterpiece of the oni. Intelligence: At least Average '''(Should be comparable to Suika) '''Weaknesses: Unknown (They are stated to have a weakness, however, they use the soybeans as a cover-up). '''Note: '''Since Oni live daily with vengeful spirits as they normally reside in Hell, having a strong mind and emotional discipline and most are well-versed at the principles of Zen, they should logically be not weak to possession as most Youkai do. They also have a great magical strength and requires a special method of extermination, implying that they are also, different from most Youkai, are not weak to spiritual/mental attacks) Category:Tier 3 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Boss Characters Category:Video Game Category:Characters